Revenge of the Pink Teddy BearsAnd Percy
by Aphrodite1000
Summary: What if...Octavian killed a well-loved teddy bear? What would the others do in revenge? Who would get involved? R&R! :D


**_A/N - So, I am making some of this stuff up, so if you're at all confused, that's why xD and I had this story half-done, but then Firefox decided to stop responding, and shut off :\ So yeah, I'm starting over -.-' Sorry if it's a little crappy, but I seriously had half of it done before it cut me off :\ R&R! :D_**

**OCTAVIAN**

My name is Octavian. I'm eighteen, and I'm Camp Jupiter's augur. Which means I cut up useless teddy bears and read the will of the gods.

I'm scrawny and pale; and a descendant of Apollo.

I sighed as I walked into Jupiter's Temple, ready to murder the teddy bears that must have nightmares about me. Or so the rumors say.

I grumbled, not in a very good mood as I grabbed some random pink teddy bear. You see, I don't just read the messages from the Roman gods in the stuffing of innocent bears; they talk to me. And I am not going crazy. Almost all the augurs have that kinda power.

Anyway, just as I grabbed the teddy bear, a voice in my head shouted, _**"No, don't do this to me Octavian! I am**_** your...mother?"**

****My eyes widened, and I muttered, "Mom?"

****The teddy bear rolled it's eyes sarcastically. "No, I'm just a teddy bear! Of course I'm your mother you dumb $$!"

I stared blankly at 'Mom.' Then it hit me. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO BE READ BY ME!" I shouted, shoving my ceremonial dagger into Chubby the teddy bear's neck and ripping it open.

"Dude...is that kid crazy?" A voice asked behind me.

"Na, he's far beyond crazy..." a familiar voice said.

I turned around. There was Percy Jackson and his friends, Leo, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Grover, Hazel, and Frank. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, waving my dagger at Leo, who voiced the question.

"Dude, I am NOT afraid of pale scrawny eighteen year olds that haven't lifted anything heavier then a teddy bear," Leo said, smirking.

My eyes widen. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I shouted, putting my hands on my hips.  
"Um...you look like a girl when you do that..."

I glared at Leo, who was doubled over laughing. "Shut up Flame Boy," I snarled. "I am not THAT scrawny for one; I gained five pounds over the weekend, so now I am ninety pounds total. Second, I do not look like a freaking girl!"

By that time, the rest had left; it was only me and Leo.

"Yeah? I bet the teddy bears have nightmares all the time because you kill their family!"

_**The boy speaks the truth Sir Moron-I mean Octavian, **_tiny voices in my head whispered.

"SHUT UP!" I shout to the teddy bears, ripping Chubby open.

"WTF dude? I think you've been hanging out with Dakota too much..." Leo muttered, slowly backing away. After a few steps back, he bolted to the Mess Hall.

As soon as I finished off Chubby the teddy bear, I looked into her stuffing. "Oh, Chubby, dead and fluffy, tell me a prophecy, and I will dispose of you later," I said, staring intently into the stuffing.

_**"Your foul behavior will be revenged upon. Beware."**_

I looked up, puzzled. What kind of prophecy was that?! Sighing, I knew the time for a break was due. I had been with the teddy bears for too long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY,  
GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY,  
EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND,  
FRIDAY, FRIDAY,  
GETTIN' DOWN ON FRIDAY,  
EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!"_**

As I sang the last verse, I put shampoo in my hair. Yes, I sing in the shower. Gotta problem with that?

Suddenly, I heard sizzling. What the Pluto? I felt my head, but there was no hair. Rinsing off the shampoo, I thought, _What is going on?_

I wrapped a towel around my waist and looked in my mirror. My head was bald.

"WTF?!" I screamed, rushing back to my shampoo. _**WARNING: DO NOT USE. THIS PRODUCT MAKES HAIR FALL OUT. MADE BY: JAMIE THE TEDDY BEAR.**_

I cursed in Latin. How did Jamie get in my bathroom?  
"JAMIE!" I screamed. There he was, smirking behind me, sitting on the toilet seat.  
_"Yes, Mr. Moronic Octavian?"  
_"What the heck did you do to my shampoo?" I screeched."All my hair is gone! It took me three years to grow it out like that!"  
_"Aww, da poor baby!"  
_I glared at the teddy bear. "You did NOT just say that."  
_"Oh, but I did. What are you going to do, tear my apart like you did to Chubby?"_  
I gave a defeated "Humph," and walked into my room to change into some real clothes. Who did that teddy bear think he was, sabotaging ME?

This was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YO, OCTAVIAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"

I turned around and glared. Dakota was stumbling around, screaming random things about no hair.

People started to gather around and point at my bald head. "Where's his hair?" "Dude, Octavian's bald...wtf..."

I ignored them and walked into Jupiter's temple. There, sitting in the corner, was the teddy bear culprates. "WHO REPLACED MY SHAMPOO?" I shouted, glaring at them.

_We promised not to tell Sir Moron._

__I gritted my teeth. "If you do not tell me, I will personally burn all of you."

**_"IT WAS PRAETOR PERCY'S IDEA! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"_**

**__**I grumbled something about stupid praetors as I walked to the Praetor's houses.

**Percy's house this way. -**

****Pounding on the door, I screamed, "PRAETOR JACKSON, WTF DID YOU TELL MY TEDDY BEARS TO DO TO ME?!"

Behind me, clicking was sounded. I turned around. Paparazzi.

"Hello, my name is Debra Waters, would you like to tell us how you got such a fabulous bald head?

**Percy POV:**

****"Dude, look at his face..." Leo muttered. We were all sitting behind a bush, watching Octavian.

His face was priceless.

I grinned. "Price of hair remover - 30 dollars. Price of getting the teddy bears to switch the shampoo - 5 dollars. Octavian's face - priceless," I said, high-fiving my friends.


End file.
